Who Would Win
by Theeubernoob
Summary: In a fight between a pack of beowolves and a pair of ursae?" Was the question Ruby asked Jaune that caused more problems than anyone could have expected.


He stared her down, unblinking, conflict etched in his face.

"Give up already." She called. It was clear she was ready to strike.

"I won't yield!" He yelled, standing up.

"You are so absolutely wrong! A pack of beowolves could so take a pair of ursae!" She stood up as well, her cloak fluttering outwards.

"In your dreams! Ursae are bigger, stronger, and tougher than beowolves. Two ursae could take ten beowolves easy." Neither of them seemed to care for all the attention they had drawn.

"You're the one who's dreaming, ten beowolves could take on a whole family of ursae! They have speed and numbers on their side!" Their teammates stared, watching the spectacle unfold.

"Speed doesn't matter if you can't do any damage. Beowolves only take things down when they swarm!" Professor Ozpin calmly sipped his coffee, the students were certainly lively this morning.

"How hard you can hit doesn't matter if you can't hit. Ursae couldn't hit Ren when he's half asleep!" Ruby pointed at Ren, who was starring groggily into a mug.

The shouting continued for a full minute before Ozpin stood up and made his way over. "Pardon my interruption, but I do believe there is a simple way to solve your quarrel." He sipped his coffee. "Miss Rose you rely on speed and Mr Arc you rely on defence. There are plenty of free facilities to conduct your experiment. And one more thing, in the future please refrain from heated discussions at the table." At that he calmly walked back to his seat.

"He has a point." Ruby said, still looking at Jaune.

"I need to grab my sword, meet you in fifteen." He replied. She nodded, and they both left, Jaune to his dorm and Ruby to the dueling area. The scythe-wielding teen might forget pencils and other trivials things, but she never forgot Crescent Rose. Her scythe was almost always with her.

* * *

"_You're_ about to see just how wrong you are!" Ruby yelled, adopting a ready stance.

Jaune smirked in reply and raised his shield. "Of course I will. I hope you're not full 'cause you're gonna eat your words!"

"Real funny, some deck out there is missing a joker!"

"Would you two just fight already!" Yang yelled from the sidelines. The rest of Team's RWBY and JNPR sat at the side, intending to watch the duel.

"I guess we should start then."

"Yep, lady's first."

Ruby smiled before disappearing into a cloud of petals.

He'd seen this a dozen times at least, Ruby would disappear, then attack from behind. He just needed to wait until the last second to block, then counter attack while she was dazed.

The knight spun around and raised his shield. The sound of metal on metal rewarded him, so he swung but met only with air. Before he knew it Ruby had come back around behind him again, he turned to block, but only managed to slow the scythe. It still struck, nibbling away a small piece of his aura.

Ruby jumped back before he could counter. Attacking him by surprise wasn't enough, his shield was too much of a hassle. She would keep her distance and hammer at him, he had no means of attacking outside close quarters. The reaper shifted her scythe to its rifle form and began firing, but soon noticed the shots ping off his shield as he advanced towards her, shield raised and sword at the ready like a hoplite marching towards a foe. It seemed he had learned a thing or two from Pyrrha. It didn't matter, Ruby still had distance, she could change out to her higher grade ammo, She'd love to see him block those.

Jaune saw it the second it happened, Ruby released the clip, letting it fall to the ground, she quickly reached for another. He knew his window was short. The blonde charged the remaining distance, covering it as fast as he could. He bashed with his shield and followed up with his sword in a clear, vertical arc.

Ruby dropped the magazine, she didn't have half as much aura as Jaune, taking hits was much more dangerous for her. The shield bash staggered her a little, luckily she was light enough to roll with the force of the charging knight. She didn't resist the strike, which made regaining ground that much easier. She blocked the strike before disappearing again, reappearing a ways away to reload. Unfortunately that had been the only high grade clip she had brought with her.

That scythe would be the death of him. She could brace from blows easily with it, clearly the scythe had to go.

That shield was the only thing standing between her and victory. He would be helpless with just a sword, the shield was her first priority.

He was ready, he just needed to catch the scythe right.

She was ready, it would just take a very hard blow to his arm.

They both charged, ready to clash.

* * *

"_Finally!_ They're done." Yang called, jumping up.

"I have to admit, Jaune did a good job of protecting those clips. That likely cost Ruby the match. Clearly she needs more endurance training." Weiss finished up her notes. She had taken detailed notes on the fight, a list of things to critique her leader on.

"You shouldn't be so hard on her, she was clearly out of stamina for half the match, but managed to delay enough." Pyrrha replied. It had been impressive.

"Shut up over there, it's done, we can go back to enjoying our Saturday." Yang stood up and stretched. "Come on, they'll probably be here a while, let's go do something fun."

The six remaining members left, leaving their leaders laying on the floor, exhausted.

"I still think ursae would win." The blonde panted between words.

The redhead turned her head and smirked. "That's okay, you're allowed to be wrong sometimes."

"You just think beowolves are cute."

"So? They totally are." A growling noise filled the air. "Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you eat your breakfast?"

"I don't think so."

"Me neither. Want to go get some?"

He lifted his left arm a little to see the scroll still attached to his shield. "I think they've stopped serving."

"Oh that sucks. We could always go into town." She stood up and offered a hand to him, he took it and stood up himself.

"Alright." They began to walk. "How does pancakes sound?"

"Waffles are way better."

"Waffles are the devil."

"Bad experience?"

"Very bad."

Ruby nodded understandingly. "Alright, well I'm still getting waffles."

"Fine by me. Just know that you are wrong."

She stuck out her tongue. "So who would win in a fight: Professor Port or Professor Oobleck?"

"He may be a bit of a wind bag, but I'm gonna go with Port."

"It has to be Oobleck."

"No way."

"Yeah way."

Their debate continued for no less than two hours, who would win may not have been clear, but one thing was, how much fun they had.

* * *

**So I know, I know, this isn't Two Much Red (or How to Avoid Bad Dates if you're more excited for that). I can explain. Basically I'm really stressed and having a hard time of writing. I've made progress, but it's slow. The ideas are there but the motivation isn't. So I decided to try reading a fic or two to find some, when I read _Say it Again_ by ChaoticFutility (a cute little Rosy Arc one shot) and got inspired, I cashed in on my inspiration. So thanks ChaoticFutility. I promise everyone waiting a Two Much Red (and How to Avoid Bad Dates) chapter as soon as I finish them. So for now enjoy this (and possibly more if inspiration strikes me) one shot. Sort of a Rosy Arc friendship. Meant to do shipping, but it felt shoe-horned in really badly so friendshipping. Anyways this is really long for a one shot AN, so see you all soon (hopefully). Theeubernoob out.**


End file.
